


I know your friends say that I'm trouble

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Louis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis hate each other, and they're no good for each other, they both know it, but they continue to fuck anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know your friends say that I'm trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so short and I have no clue what it is. Practice maybe? I don't know, I'm sorry. It's sort of like a break from the six million word Larry I'm writing currently, I guess. I wrote this in like ten minutes. Title from Trouble by Natalia Kills.

"You're such a fucking slut for it, for cock. Aren't you, Liam? Need cock up your arse all the fucking time. In your mouth, too."

Liam whimpers, fingers clenching tightly in the hotel sheets, knuckles turning white with the effort. "Shut your goddamned mouth."

Louis laughs, loud and bright, like what Liam's just said is the funniest thing in the world. And maybe, to him, it is.

God Liam hates him.

"You like it, though, don't you sweetheart? Like it when I call you a whore." Louis accentuates the word with a particularly deep thrust that has Liam's head hitting the headboard. "Like feeling dirty."

Liam just wants him to shut the fuck up and fuck him, and he tells Louis so.

It's been over a year, at least, now, since they'd been put in a band together and they'd started this... Thing. They'd made it through X-Factor, and lost, but had gotten a recording deal out of it, and maybe they should've stopped by now, especially since they'd only started because they'd thought after this they'd never see each other again, and go on with their lives, but their lives are entwined now. And not only will it fuck them both over eventually, but it'd also fuck Harry, Niall and Zayn over.

"I fucking hate you so goddamned much." And he really did. He really hated Louis. He was too loud and spoke too much and he was too pretty and Liam just _hated him so fucking much_.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

Louis doesn't stop fucking him, though, just goes at it harder until Liam wants to scream, because as much as he hates Louis, he's so fucking _good_ with his cock.

Not that he's ever tell him that.

"I wish you'd just fucking shut your mouth once in a while." Liam grunts out through his teeth. He never swears, and especially not like this, but Louis just brings it out of him.

"Ditto." Louis grunts, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Liam's hair, pulling him up and onto his knees, back pressed to Louis's front, pressing his mouth to the sensitive skin at Louis's skin and biting so hard Liam's sure it'll draw blood. "Wish you'd quite being such a fucking dick, too."

"Ditto." Liam reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock to tug himself off, but Louis's bats his hand away and does it for him. "God, _fuck_."

"Like that?" Louis asks with a thrust up that has Liam loosing his breath. "Course you do. Little slut, whine like a bitch in heat on my cock."

Liam just wants to throttle him, but when Louis's hand comes up to wrap around his throat, pressing just hard enough to make breathing too hard, it's all over red rover.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Louis's laughing as Liam comes, come splattering all over his belly and chest and Louis's hand and the bed sheets and wherever else it fucking feels like, and Liam fucking hates himself for telling Louis, because fuck if Louis doesn't like using it against him.

"Good little whore, coming all over yourself. Fucking slag for my cock." Louis's grip lessens and Liam falls back on the bed, too exhausted to hold himself up anymore as Louis fucks his cock into Liam's oversensitive hole as fast as his hips can take him.

Liam whimpers at the pain, wants to tell Louis to stop, but he doesn't want Louis to stop, he _likes_ this, likes being used. Likes that Louis keeps going when he's already come. God he's so fucked up.

When Louis does come, it's on Liam's back, not in his hole, like he'd've preferred, but Liam can deal. He's stick and spent and Louis just rolls to the bed beside him with a few pants and looks over at Liam expectantly.

God fucking fuck.

"Give me a sec, you dumb twat."

Louis rolls his eyes and finds his phone on the bedside, scrolling through it as Liam picks himself up and gets dressed, wiping himself off with one of Louis's favourite t-shirts just to be a dickhead before he finds his way back to his own hotel room he shares with Harry.

Harry wrinkles his nose at Liam when he gets in, sitting on his bed with the laptop he'd been given by _Modest!_ their management team. "You fucking reek."

"Fuck you, too."

Harry looks a little shocked and a little hurt, but Liam can't bother to apologise, not when he has to wash Louis's smell off himself.

He's in the shower, washing off, trying to forget that it was Louis who fucked him so good his legs are still shaking, instead replacing his voice and face with a nameless bodyguard he'd seen multiple times on set, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Fucking Louis Tomlinson."

Fucking Louis Tomlinson, indeed.


End file.
